Crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites dispersed into a matrix of amorphous and/or amorphous/kaolin materials have been employed in the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons for many years. The poisonous effects of metals contained in the feedstock when, for example, a gas oil is converted to gasoline range boiling fractions, in lowering catalyst activity and selectivity for gasoline production and in reducing catalyst life have been described in the literature.
Initially, these adverse effects were avoided or controlled by charging feedstocks boiling below about 1050.degree. F. and having total metal concentrations below 1 ppm. As the need for charging heavier feedstocks having higher concentrations of metals increased, additives such as antimony, tin, barium, manganese, bismuth calcium and magnesium have been employed to mitigate the poisonous effects of metal contaminants nickel, vanadium and iron contained in the catalytic cracking process feedstocks. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,422; 3,977,963; 4,101,417; 4,377,494; and 4,432,890 as illustrative of such passivation procedures.